Emily's first time home
by Guinevere1234
Summary: Emily is forced to take two weeks off, she decides to go back to DC and see everyone. One man onf the BAU team she has dreamed about is thrilled she is coming into town. She broke his heart once, is he willing to open himself back up to her? SHe is certainly willing to try, by almost any means necessary. Please review :) Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or CM


Emily wasn't sure what she was doing. She was fresh off her flight from London in a cab on her way to David Rossi's. She had just come off a particularly difficult case and her boss ordered her two weeks off. She was less than pleased initially but then thought about what she could do. She could travel around Europe. She could meet her mother at her posting in Italy, although that thought was quickly tossed aside as Emily remembered her last not so pleasant meeting with her mother. As she was trying to decide what to do an e-mail came in from JJ. 'DC' Emily thought to herself. She had not been back since she had started her new posting and she was eager to see everyone. She had kept in touch with JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia but there was one member of the team she would love to see. The previous afternoon she had dialed a number she would never forget. 'Rossi' he had answered on the fourth ring? She sighed slightly she had almost chickened out by the third ring and was ready to hang up. 'Dave hi, it's Emily' She said not sure how he would respond. 'Emily Prentiss you are the last person I expected a phone call from. I am very pleased to hear from you.' She had breathed out a small sigh of relief. 'So Prentiss, how you been? How's London?' She could sense he was not sure how to go about the situation. He was thrilled to hear from her but he had had his heart broken once by the beautiful brunette and he was not sure he could handle it again. 'London is great, work is just as crazy as it was in DC, which I love, and it keeps me busy, out of trouble.' There was a moment of silence that Emily quickly filled. 'I have two weeks off and was thinking of coming to DC. I would love to see everyone and it would help keep my mind off not working!' 'I think that is a wonderful idea. I insist you stay with me and let me throw you a welcome home dinner' Rossi had said sounding excited she had decided to come home.

So here she was on her way to Dave's for a welcome home diner and she chided herself a little for agreeing to stay with him at his place. She of course booked a hotel just in case but she was also kind of excited. Emily had felt a sudden attraction to Rossi the second se had laid eyes on him. He was extremely handsome but there was this air about him that Emily loved to be around. As she got to know the famed profiler she just fell more and more in love with him. Emily knew better than to get involved with a colleague so their relationship never went past professional. After she told everyone she was leaving Rossi had cornered her at JJ's wedding and revealed how he felt about her. She knew she broke his heart going to London but at that time in her life she needed the change, needed something different, so she left. Since then Rossi had featured in many of her dreams and fantasies and she sometimes wondered if she had made the right choice in going to London. Emily shook her head to keep her thoughts in line, she found it odd how this one man made her all giddy and made her feel lust like never before. She knew that tonight she would make a move after dinner, after some wine, she would see if Rossi still had feelings for her. She wanted him and she had to see if maybe he could still want her too.

She took a deep breath before knocking at the door. "Emily" Reid answered extremely excited to see his friend. He hugged her tightly and ushered her inside. He took her coat and helped her lay her suitcases near the door in the den. "You look great Reid." "Thanks Emily, so do you! Come in everyone is here and excited to see you!" She followed him into the kitchen area. "Hey everyone, look who's here" Reid said. "Emily!" Everyone rushed over to her. She hugged JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Hotch in quick succession, then hugged Jack and Henry. She said hello to Will and Beth and was introduced to Blake. Then Rossi made his way over. "Prentiss." "Rossi" she said taking his cue and hugging him. "So Emily how was your flight" Garcia asked her? "It was alright, it seemed a little long, I was just so excited to see everyone" she smiled brightly. Everyone was happy to see their friend. Emily fished out two presents from her bags for Henry and Jack and everyone continued to talk about everything catching Emily up and vice versa. The evening was coming to a close and Emily had made plans with JJ, Garcia, Reid and Morgan. Emily took comfort in knowing she still had a place in her busy friends' lives. Emily and Rossi stood in the foyer for a moment neither one knowing what to do next. "Well I am completely jet lagged, so why don't I make myself useful and start on the huge pile of dishes you have going on in the kitchen." "Prentiss" Dave said stopping her "you're a guest you will not do the dishes, come sit with me in the living room, and have some wine?"

She followed Rossi into a nice living room. He had a big flat screen TV and a surround system to go with it but what interested her was the wall to wall bookshelves, too many books to even count. "How do you ever leave with all these books, I would lose myself in here" Emily asked enchanted as she marvelled at some of the titles? "I've read most of them, some of them are collectibles so just for show, but when we do have time off it is very likely I am in here" Dave told her. Emily kept looking at all the books. Dave took this moment to look at Emily, really look at her. She was still just as beautiful as ever, warm chocolate eyes, a beautiful smile. He loved the contrast of her dark brown hair against her pale skin. He started to feel that longing for her, one that had never really left but dulled with time. However now in his living room that night, her looking better than ever wearing jeans that hugged her curves, he felt his lust for her hit an all time high, it threatened to consume him. Emily felt his eyes rake over her and she pretended not to notice, secretly loving the attention he was giving her. "You know Rossi..." "Dave" he told her voice slightly betraying the cool facade he was trying to keep up. "Dave" she said loving how his name sounded coming off her lips "you have quite the collection, some of these I've only ever heard rumours about." She had meant more in saying that, also referring to the man himself. "Well thank you Prentiss..." "Emily" she told him seductively as he had done. "Emily, feel free to peruse as you wish while you're staying here." She loved the way her name sounded coming from him, dripping with what she hoped was lust. 'This is going well' Emily thought to herself, 'first name basis, him basically devouring me with his eyes.' She casually sat on the sofa, the opposite end of where Dave was, she slipped off her heels and tucked her feet beneath her. She took a sip of wine, liquid courage. As he looked at her with that unmistakable lust she thought 'now or never'! "You know Dave" she said trying to sound as sexy as possible, the look in his eyes telling her she had succeeded "you can look all you want, but you can do more than just that" she said getting him to look up at her "I really would rather you touch!"His eyes had been trailing over her chest. He always thought of himself as a man who was drawn to a woman's butt but not Emily, her chest was mesmerizing him. He looked up at her, not the least bit embarrassed her had been caught staring. "Emily" he started. She undid three buttons of her blouse, enough for him to glimpse what appeared to be a red lace bra. "Dave" she said suddenly standing and walking to over to where he sat, stopping right in front of him. "Tell me you don't want this. Just say the word and I am out the door, I have a hotel booked and my bags are still by the door. However, the way you're looking at me tells me you want this, me, us" she said undoing the last of her buttons so her shirt is hanging open. He can now see the red lace and her skin, toned lean midsection, he wants to run his tongue over her abs. "Emily" he breathed taking it all in. Emily took a deep breath, she had said her piece, done all she could, now it was up to Dave to make a move or not. He looked unsure, here was the woman of his dreams offering herself to him but his brain and his heart were fighting. "Dave" she says sensing his hesitation so she shrugs her shirt off and let's it fall to the floor, to pool at her feet "it's just sex." With this he takes her hand and pulls her into his lap. He kisses her like he's been waiting to do it forever; it's long and deep and quite literally takes her breath away. Suddenly he stands and she feels the bulge building in his pants."Bedroom" he says against her neck as he trails kissed down. They break apart and he looks at her with the biggest grin, this just makes her already damp panties even wetter.

They both struggle up the stairs pausing to kiss and remove items of clothing. When they finally make it upstairs Dave pins Emily against the door to this bedroom. He kisses her neck and chest as she firsts her and in his hair, grabbing his shoulders. She moans as he nips and licks at her skin near her shoulder. "Dave" she moans into his ear as he licks the sensitive skin. He finally opens the door and leads Emily towards the bed. When she feels her knees hit the bed she sits herself down gently. Her hands in a furry of a rush go to Dave's pants and belt, she makes a quick job of ridding him of the offending items, her eyes widen as she takes in the man as whole. He is fairly fit and as the rumours had it well endowed. "Emily" he says looking down at her with a small smirk, noticing her wide eyed look "you're wearing too many clothes." She stands up and he helps her shimmy out of her pants and finds matching barely there red lace panties. "Emily he breathes taking her in laying on his bed waiting for him. "You are so beautiful, perfect" he says leaning down to kiss her. He trails kisses down her neck and chest and proceeds to her toned stomach. He unhooks her bra in one swift motion and is soon sucking on a pert nipple. "Oh my God" Emily moans, she loves when men pay attention to her breast; she has always been sensitive there but to many men over look her chest. "You like that Em?" She nods furiously feeling she may not be able to say the words. She reaches her hand down and search for him. When she finds him she grabs on gently, him letting out a moan "easy Emily, we're gonna take this nice and slow. I've wanted this for so long we need to enjoy it, take our time" he says against her chest. "Dave it's..." she looks like she is trying to figure out what to say, how to tell him "slow is good, it's been a long time for me and well..." she blushes. "Don't worry Emily, we'll take it slow. If it's going to fast or if I'm hurting you just tell me, well get there together" he tells her reassuring her as much as he can. "Okay" she smiles at him; after all she is the one who initiated this. He goes back to breast slowly trailing one hand down to find her lace panties. He slides his hand over them and feels just how aroused she is. "Emily" he moans feeling the wetness as she glides his hand down again over her panties. "That's all for you Dave." He hooks his thumbs into the waistband and looks seductively up at Emily waiting for her okay. She looks down at him, and sees the want, she nods and he slides the panties down tossing them to the side with the building pile of clothes. He drinks the sight of her in, this completely beautiful naked woman lying in front of him. He starts at her lips and kisses down her body until he is well positioned between her legs. She cries out gently as soon as his tongue touches her folds and drops her knees to open herself up even wider to Dave. He quickly goes to work licking her up and down, darting his tongue around her opening. Emily is whimpering and squirming beneath him, he loves seeing her so vulnerable, so open to him. "I've wanted you in me bed for so long" he says going back to suck on her clit. "I...oh...I" she tries to answer. He chuckles slightly against her as the pleasure is becoming too much for her to be coherent. The vibration of his laugh against her only brings her closer to an orgasm she figures will be mind blowing. As he continues to lick and suck he slowly slides in a finger, she gasps at the amazing sensation she had long ago forgotten and he stops for a moment. "Are you okay" he asks concerned? "I'm better than okay, please Dave don't stop" she pleads. This leads him to go back to sucking her clit and slowly thrusting his finger in and out, he quickly adds another finger as her moans grow louder. "Dave, faster" she moans and he gladly picks up the pace. "Cum for me Emily, cum for me Bella" he says as he curls his fingers inwards finding her G-Spot. Two more thrust and she is falling apart around him, calling out his name over and over again. He slows but doesn't stop; helping her come down from wave after wave of pleasure as the most intense orgasm she has ever had rolls through her. "Oh my God, Dave, that was..." she barely mumbles her mind fuzzy from the intense pleasure she just felt. As her body stops convulsing she is left with minor tremors deep in her core. Dave pulls out his fingers gently and she groans at the loss of contact. "Eager Em" he says softly kissing her lips and around her jaw line. "Dave, I need you, inside me, I need to feel you in me" Emily tells him, opening her eyes to look into this now that her heart rate and breathing have started to slow. "Okay, remember were gonna go slow, tell me if I'm hurting you, if you want me to stop and definitely if you want more or faster" he says wish a devilish grin on his face.

He leans over to the bed side table and pulls out a box of condoms. "Always prepared" Emily jokes "oh glow in the dark fancy!" "A gag gift from Morgan" Dave says. He slides the condom on and positions himself near her opening. He take is slow, so he pushes in gently letting Emily get accustomed to his length and width, he pushes in slowly, inch by inch. "Dave, I know were taking it slow so it does not hurt but this is an amazing sensation" she moaned. Finally he was all the way in and he found it to be a comfortable fit. Most women were uncomfortable with him or could not take his whole length m but Emily seemed to be the perfect fit and she revelled in the feeling of him filling her completely. "You ready" he asked her as he wanted to start moving, getting some friction going? She closed her eyes but nodded. He pulled almost all the way out and gently pushed back in. Emily cried out as he hit that spot many men could never quite hit, the one that made her feel amazing amounts of pleasure. "Pleasure" she managed through her moans to reassure Dave she was enjoying this immensely. She moved her hips encouraging him to continue his sweet torture. They went on like for a little while and Emily quickly came again her tight wall clenching around Dave, giving him an amazing sensation. When her walls released just enough he started pumping again, faster this time. "Come for me again Bella, this time, we'll come together." Emily took a few deep breaths not sure she could take another powerful orgasm. Her body felt exhausted but as Dave pushed on she felt that familiar sensation building. "Dave" she breathed out! "Almost there Em" he said. Two more deep thrust and they came apart together, calling out each other's names in blind pleasure. "Dave" she barely managed as her pulse raced. "Emily." He nuzzled her neck then pulled out of her slowly. He threw the used condom in the waste basket and turned over to look at the amazing beauty that lay in his bed. She was flushed, her chest heaving, she looked exhausted but satiated and very happy if the huge smile on her face was any indication. She turned onto her side to look over at Dave. He smiled at her as he laced his fingers with hers. "Emily I know you said it was just sex but... I want more than that with you, more than let's be honest here amazing sex with an amazingly beautiful woman. Can we try this long distance dating? Your here for two weeks and when we have down time I am willing to put in the travel time." Her smile widens "Dave I was so hoping you wanted more form this too. I do wanna try this long distance dating, but let's talk about time and logistics tomorrow; right now I'm ready for more of you, how about you" she asks lifting the sheet looking at his slowly growing erection. She grinned wickedly "let me see if I can help you with that!"


End file.
